Sleepless in Fork
by ROM3O
Summary: my second twilight fic. after Bella and Edward return from Volterra things started falling apart and Bella get the shock of her life and Edward is being distance but why? Lemon may appear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **hello I just want to apologize for the long wait and I have wrote a new twilight pairing while the other one is to be repaired. I hope you like this please rate and review thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Ever since Edward and I gotten back from Volterra, Italy things hadn't been quite the same you see, every time I sit by his siblings to<p>

eat lunch with them Edward got to make an excuse and leave the table...

~**Flashback~**

I was walking to the lunch line getting my food after I paid I see the Cullen's. All of them. Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper with Alice.

Edward was sitting there talking to them. I took a breath and walk over to their table.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, Jasper greeted me with a small smile Alice with her crazy hugs, Emmett with his childish grin and as for Rosalie she was just the same I think.

"I remember I have to do something for Mr. Slugworth Excuse me." Just like that he left. I look down at my tray of lunch and slowly nibbled on my roll. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder to my surprise it belonged to Rosalie. She gave me a small soft smile. I was too surprise to smile back .

"Don't worry Bella everything going to be fine." she said.

"Yeah! Say Bella lets go shopping this week!" Alice chimed, before I could say something the bell rang. **Thank God**

** ~Flashback Ends~**

After saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett were already gone to their fifth period class.

I headed to AP Euro class until I forgot my book so I quickly headed over to my locker and without a doubt I tripped dropping my books on the floor. I mumble and curse at my lack of balance.

I hurriedly stuffed the papers back into my books and ran to class knowing that I was late.

**Dammit! Damn for my lack of balances. Damn for being late. Damn for Edward being so ugh! Damn it all to hell!**

I curse myself every word from the book and stop at the door taking a deep breath and slowly walking into the classroom feeling all eyes on me. I curse myself again blushing in embarrassment.

"You must be Isabella Marie Swan Mia Cara?" a sweet, gentle voice rang mix with an Italian accent making my heart skip a beat.

**Wait. Italian?**

I slowly raise my head and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was him again in his all mighty glory.

Long silky black hair pull back in a ponytail, pale skin like Edward but translucent, eyes like the color of purple he was probably wearing blue contact. He wasn't wearing the clothes he wore sine the last time I saw him.

**or the last time he wasn't wearing any?**

I blush deep red as I remember that moment. That moment he seduce me on that very same day.

He was dressed in black dress pants of course wearing his Italian shoes. He wore a red silk long sleeves dress shirt along with a black vest and red tie.

**Damn he fine. **

"What. The. Fuck." It was Aro Volturi. The man no vampire, the vampire who seduce me that night in Italy.

I was brought out of my thought when the entire class jeered at my respond. I realized what I said and quickly covered my mouth blushing deep red.

"I'm afraid I don't tolerate with that kind of language in my class Mia Cara. If you may I would like to see you after class." he said "Ah, yes how rude of me class my name is Mr. Volturi and I will be your new AP Euro teacher for the semester." he added smiling cheerfully giving Bella a small smirk.

Could this day get any worse? In fact where Edward?

TO Be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Aro Point of View

* * *

><p>I was Shuffling from papers to papers while the class settle in. Right on cue the bell rang, I started calling out rolls. "Eric Yorkie?" i called out chuckling quietly in my head.<p>

Eric replied with a militaric salute causing the come of the student giggle. "Quite energetic today aren't we Mr. Yorkie?" he didn't say anything else after that. I smile causing the females in the classroom to swoon and sigh blissfully.

I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here for awhile. As i finish taking attendances if my heart was beating it would stop at the name i whisper quietly, 'Isabella Swan', the most beautiful girl i have ever laid my eyes on since that harpy wife of mine.

Oh dear god just thinking of her make me want to hurt somebody. "Isabella Swan?" i called out but received no answer.

I looked around the room and saw the seat that belong to her emptied. Where could she be?

"Hey Ang, was Bella at lunch today you know with the Cullen?" a girl who I remember named Jessica. The one who flirted shamelessly at me or at least tried to. Its scared me to be honest.

"That's funny Bella is hardly ever late for class." Angela whispered back.

Ah, the sweet girl. Thank god she not like those other girls dying for my attention. "She probably with that Eddie boy, you know they probably banging up in the football field." a male snickered jumping in the conversation.

"Ewww Mike that like seriously gross, what make you say that?" Lauren asked grinning ear to ear. Knowing that they were whispering I could still hear every conversation through my vampire sense and this Mike comment really put me off the edge.

There is no way my Bella would be "banging" whatever that term means with that pessimistic Cullen boy.

Before I could begin class session I was struck by her scent. Her breathing rough from running, her hair out of place, oh that sweet mouth watering scent. My Isabella.

I will never forget the day she first shown up with the two Cullen and the night we made that sweet deal. Her whimpered oh how I love the way she whimper my name. I wanted her. I felt the tightness in my pants I knew than I must stay calm.

I knew I had to speak boy does she know how to quiet the room. "So, you are Isabella Swan Mia Cara?" I asked.

I watched her whole body tensed up as it did that special night but this kind of posture was out of surprise should i say?

I couldn't help but smile softly as she lifted her head and met my gaze.

"What the fuck?" she gaped at me causing the whole class go in uproar. I smiled innerly knowing that she will not like what I will say next.

"I'm afraid I do not tolerate with that kind of language in this class Cara Mia." I said in an disappointed tone

"I would to see you after class thank you. Ah, yes how rude of me class my name is Mr. Aro Volturi and as you may now know that I will be your new AP Euro teacher for this semester." I clapped my hand happily than looked at Bella once more.

Mine.

I smirked as her heart accelerated once more.

Fifteen minute has pass and I dismissed the class. Isabella remained in her seat staring at her desk as if she was amazed by it.

I close the door and lock it by now I knew my eyes were back to its normal crimson color but I could care less at the moment. I was by her side in millisecond and lick the side of her neck where her sweet delicious blood pumping through her tiny vein. I just love how she react to my touch.

I lean closer to smell more of her blood. I could feel her shiver under me. "Isabella" I whispered hoarsely feeling her shiver once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! sorry for the very long wait well now I'm back on my stories Please check out my previous stories on I will be there more often. Again sorry for the very long wait and I really hope you ebjoy this chapter I know its short but chapter three should be up sometime today (its 5:01 in the morning over here where I am) Good night or shall i say good morning ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: You know I'm not SM so I don't own anything if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

A/N 2: Sorry for the long wait I had a surgery recently and I'm still in recovery don't worry its my last week :D

Enjoy!

Sleepless in Forks Ch 3

RECAP: "Isabella" I whisper hoarsely causing her to shiver in response...

Oh. God.

I love how his tongue roll whenever he say my name. Bella think! scolding myself.

Now come and think of it I never liked my full name but hearing him saying it I really don't mind.

What did I just say?

"w-why are you here?" is that all you can say Bella?! You turd! You stupid girl! This is the King of the vampire world and that what you gonna ask him?! My rant was interrupted I heard a click. Did he just? I look around and found myself sitting on the edge of his desk and Aro looking down at me with lust in his eyes. Just Kiss me already you fool.

"Isabella, you don't know what you do to me." Aro whisper in her ear his lips almost touching leaving her shivering once more. I let out an inaudible moan when his hand made it way under her shirt rubbing circle on her lower back.

He seducing me again! No shit Sherlock.

Ignoring my sub conscious I knew I had to say something yet before I could he pulled me even closer to him. Too close. Too cold.

Ice Ice Baby. No! Pull yourself together Bella! Come on arm! Push him away!

I felt my face flush red when I felt something hard pulsing on my thigh. "Isabella." Aro lean closer his soft lips brushing against mine. Trying to remember to breath "You never Answer my question." I could feel his breath oh god those lips. Gathering all of my courage I never knew I had, I lean forward and licked his lip seductively and he growled with lust. His eyes darker than before. Lust.

He kissed me roughly but carefully knowing that we're still in school. "I'm here for you Mi amour." he said hoarsely surprising me by thrusting each of his fingers in me.

I pulled onto his hair trying to suppress my moans. No one not even Edward had ever made me feel this way . This lust so powerful. Its like that night in Volterra all over again. "Isabella. Thrust. You're gonna be thrust the death of me" he growled. It was getting more harder to keep from moaning. Breathing unevenly and roughly I trail my nails over his shoulders as hard as I can. "Bella" he breathed in my ear softly and thrusting harder and faster. I gasp in surprise. "Moan for me"

This man. Oh my... closing my thought as I felt myself getting close I moan his name over and over again than suddenly his fingers was gone and I was back in my regular seat.

What the?

I opened my eyes seeing Aro in his desk looking over the class assignments as if nothing happen. Was I dreaming? I place my hand on my forehead and felt that it was wet with small sweats. I surely wasn't dreaming. I feel...wet. I wanted more. More of that delicious looking piece of...

"Bella?" That voice. Oh good gracious no. please don't let it be him. I turn my gaze to the door and it was him. "Ah! Edward. I didn't know you go to this school." Aro exclaimed cheerfully. Liar.

I felt Edward gaze and I know that I couldn't look at him in the eyes. Wait. He been avoiding me ever since we left Volterra. He couldn't have possibly known what happen when Aro wanted me to stay overnight. Oh god. Am I blushing? Fuck! "Bella." I jerked my head up to his direction. "I want to talk to you."

Mwhahahahahahahaha! OK I have no excuse for being so late to update well schools and just not having the time. Still I'm sorry at least I finally type up the third chapter. I really hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think also if you have an idea for the next chapter do share please! :D

Poor Bella getting seduce by Aro...who wouldn't want to? ;]


End file.
